


Обещания

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, настоящее время, немного ганплея и капля асфикции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки обещает себе, что никогда больше не сделает этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания

Когда Баки говорит, что записался в армию, на лице Стива что-то меняется. Он криво улыбается, прячет руки за спину — там папка с документами, где красной печатью горит отказ, — кивает. Стив говорит: я так рад за тебя. Стив говорит: ты главное не убейся там, идиот. Стив добавляет: дождись меня.  
Он маленький, нескладный, голова больше, чем должна быть, руки длинные, он меньше всех девушек, которых довелось целовать Баки, и целоваться он, по правде, не умеет совершенно. Спустя секунду поцелуя Стив отшатывается, и глаза у него горят праведным гневом, ими можно зажигать революции и вести солдат темнейшей ночью.  
Баки смеётся.  
— Не мог уйти просто так, — говорит он, — а то ведь ты так и прожил бы нецелованным.  
Стив вытирает губы рукавом, хмурится. Ему не нужны поблажки, он слишком горд для того, чтобы просить о помощи, и это нравится Баки. В Стиве Баки нравится всё.  
— Ты ещё скажи, — говорит Стив, — что девственности меня лишить собрался. А то я так и проживу...  
— Не испытав оргазма? — усмехается Баки. — Ну, над этим мы тоже можем поработать. Времени до утра.  
Стив темнеет лицом.  
Он уходит в сторону, Баки уводят девушки, и он думает, что вернётся обязательно, чтобы стереть это тёмное, расстроенное выражение. Он вернётся и не даст Стиву умереть девственником, в конечном итоге, именно для этого нужны друзья.  
Он не возвращается.

*

На войне не до сантиментов — то, что Баки мог позволить себе в городе, в спокойное время, он душит, постоянно, каждую минуту. Душит, когда видит обнажённую спину Стива, душит, когда замечает его ровный, всё такой же горящий взгляд; Баки привыкает мгновенно, в одну секунду, потому что несмотря на рост, несмотря на телосложение, Стив всё такой же. Другие подчиняются ему, смотрят с восторгом, с любовью, которую Баки никогда не заработать, но другие — они не знали Стива раньше. Они не вытаскивали его за воротник из драк, они не смывали кровь с его лица, все, кто стелется сейчас перед ним, никогда не чувствовали его слабости, а Баки весь пропитался этой слабостью. Только рядом с ним Стив расслабляется, перестаёт быть Капитаном Америкой, опускает плечи. Он утыкается Баки в плечо и говорит, что не справляется, а потом поднимается и ведёт людей вперёд.  
В один момент Баки не выдерживает (горло сдавливает, грудь тоже, он душил сам себя так долго, что остаётся след), хватает Стива за форму, тянет на себя, целует — уже не как в первый раз, без осторожности, но со всей ревностью, что съедает его изнутри. Он пьян. Его ведёт, его несёт от желания, а Стив удерживает его за запястья и говорит, что нельзя. Чёртов, проклятый, идеальный, совершенный Стив Роджерс.  
Капитан Америка, поправляет себя Баки. Здесь, на войне рядом с ним Капитан Америка.  
Баки обещает ему, что больше не будет, обещает себе, что попробует потом, делает вид, что ничего не было.  
Он срывается в пропасть.

*

Он живёт от задания к заданию, ведь в другие дни его просто нет. Он не помнит, как было раньше. Он не знает, было ли раньше вообще, и старается не задумываться. От мыслей плохо, раскалывается голова, от мыслей чувствуется разница между живой и мёртвой рукой, поэтому он не думает. Он живёт.  
Его следующее задание вызывает удушающую боль в шее, и он ведёт мёртвой рукой по горлу, срывая невидимые верёвки. Металл холодит кожу. У задания громкое звание, невыносимо синий костюм, ровная спина и отточенные движения солдата.  
Справиться с ним не составит труда.  
В самый последний момент он решает подойти поближе; впервые он заглядывает в глаза своей жертве, и глаза опаляют.  
— Баки, — шепчет Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, Стив, — Баки, — повторяет.  
— Кто ты? — требовательно спрашивает он, вбивает в стену. — Кто ты?  
Ему не отвечают, его целуют, и он на секунду расслабляется, а потом бьёт по солнечному сплетению, отпрыгивает в сторону и наводит пистолет.  
Он вскидывает мёртвую руку, потому что живую поднять не может.

*

Стив ничего не делает.  
Баки рвёт на нём рубашку, вдавливает в стену, просовывает колено между ног, а Стив ничего не делает. Он только смотрит, так внимательно, как только может; он видит быстрее, но это не помогает ему понимать, нет, от этого только хуже. Следующее движение Стив замечает на доли секунды раньше, но не знает, как реагировать, что делать, как отвечать. Впервые за долгое время — за месяцы после воскрешения, Стив потерян. Он снова чувствует себя хлипким подростком в закоулке, против которого выстроились хулиганы; Стив чувствует себя самим собой, и это сбивает его с толку.  
Баки кусает его в шею, словно разучился целоваться, словно никогда и не умел; он цепляет зубами, оттягивает кожу, руками зажимает плечи, и Стива ведёт от разницы — одну руку продирает болью от металлической хватки. Колено Баки поднимает выше, расставляет ноги Стива, а потом вжимается пахом в бедро, и Стив чувствует его возбуждение.  
Он чувствует своё собственное.  
В один момент Стив останавливает Баки — тот трётся носом о плечо, царапает грудь; Стив останавливает, ведёт ладонью по металлу руки, доходит до сцепления, и Баки смотрит на него зверем.  
— Успокойся, — говорит Стив.  
Он очерчивает пальцами место, где кожа перетекает в металл, ведёт по шраму, а Баки подаётся вперёд, ещё раз, и ещё. Между их телами ещё есть ткань, между ними та пропасть из кошмаров, потерянной памяти, времени. Между Стивом и Баки бездна непонимания, но ладонью Стив обхватывает его плечо, а Баки тянет его за затылок к себе, и они целуются. Сталкиваются зубами, Баки пытается контролировать, а Стив не может отпустить, и они целуются, целуются, двигаются навстречу друг другу, и это сумасшествие. Металл нагревается от прикосновения.  
Баки кладёт здоровую ладонь поверх стивовых штанов и сжимает, от возбуждения темнеет перед глазами, и Стив целуется вместо того, чтобы стонать.  
— Заткнись, — говорит Баки прежде, чем Стив решает сказать. — Заткнись, не смей говорить, просто не смей.  
— Баки.  
— Баки мёртв, — говорит он.  
От этой лжи Стив начинает злиться, а Баки ухмыляться.  
Только эта ложь не помогает.

*

Они не занимаются сексом. Каждый раз, как они сталкиваются — Стив и Баки, Стив и тот, кто называет себя Зимним Солдатом, каждый раз всё заканчивается злыми поцелуями, оцарапанной кожей, вкусом металла на губах, но на этом всё и заканчивается. Баки сбегает. Стив стоит, оглушённый возбуждением, чувством потери, тягучим раздражением. Он больше не надевает форму Капитана Америки, и сам не может себе объяснить причину — причина находит его, когда Баки снова рвёт на нём рубашку.  
Баки, которого помнит Стив, верный друг, идиот, рискующий собственной жизнью, любимец женщин, баловень судьбы; Баки, которого помнит Стив, действительно мёртв. Тот, кто раз за разом пытается его убить, даже внешне другой.  
Но целуются они одинаково, тот мёртвый, и этот полуживой.  
При очередной встрече Баки, человек со внешностью Баки, поднимает пистолет, держит его на вытянутой руке, а потом шагает вперёд и вжимает дуло в губы Стива. Он говорит: глотай, и Стив качает головой.  
Ему спокойно, а Баки трясёт, лихорадит посреди улицы. На Стиве форма, а на Баки наглухо закрытый тёмный костюм, и губы он скрывает, почти скрывает глаза, но не скрывает главного — что-то изменилось.  
— Глотай, — снова повторяет Баки.  
Он ведёт дулом по губам.  
Стив не может ничего сказать, поэтому смотрит — прямо, спокойно, так, как смотрел всегда. У него рассечена бровь, маска валяется где-то в стороне. Вокруг десяток избитых солдат ГИДРы, и двоих из них оглушил Баки.  
Не убил, думает Стив.  
— Будь ты проклят, Роджерс, — говорит Баки. — Ты и твой взгляд.  
Он опускает пистолет и опускается на колени, а Стив ловит его, удерживает на ногах. Ему хочется пообещать, что всё будет в порядке, что он позаботится, что он вытащил его однажды, вытащит и ещё раз, но он всё ещё видит чуть быстрее и отшатывается, когда Баки опускает удавку ему на шею.  
Верёвка затягивается, Стив не может вздохнуть, а Баки держит крепко.  
Не Баки.  
Зимний Солдат.  
— Ты заставлял меня чувствовать это всё время, — говорит он. — Постоянно. Все те годы я только и делал, что задыхался.  
— Ты душил меня, — говорит он.  
— Ты виноват во всём, — говорит он.  
— Ты...  
Шум в ушах перекрывает все звуки, а потом Стива отпускает, и он валится на землю, перекатывается назад, падает на одного из солдат ГИДРы. Перед глазами темно, когда Стив пытается встать.  
— Однажды, — говорит Зимний Солдат, — я тебя убью.  
Стив вдруг улыбается.  
Баки никогда не сдерживает обещаний.  
Баки.  
Не Зимний Солдат.


End file.
